Containers are known for the storage of fissile material and these containers must store the fissile material as safely as possible. The fissile material is therefore mixed with acid and stored as liquor in the containers. The acid in the liquor acts to moderate the fissile material and the mass of fissile material stored in the container must be limited. If too much fissile material is stored in a given container then the liquor can become critical releasing harmful radiation. Accidents have occurred when operators have stored too much fissile material in a given container.
To prevent accidents with the fissile contents of the containers the geometry of the containers is controlled. Certain shapes of containers are used in the industry, which prevent or reduce the risk of the liquor becoming critical. These geometries are known as favorable geometries.
Containers with a favorable geometry are used for the storage of fissile liquor at processing facilities. However, as storage space diminishes at the facilities it has become necessary to transport the material within the facility. The containers used to transport the liquor must have a favorable geometry and be resistant to impacts.